Flash
by Military Penguin
Summary: AU taking place during "Jack is Naked"; Ashi is a recurring assassin of Jack's who finds herself in a situation where she may need to get intimate with her enemy before killing him. Written for Jashi Week: Wardrobe Wednesday.


_At last, I have you now._

Ashi summoned her kusarigama and peeked from behind the curtain to focus her gaze on her target. The samurai had put up an impressive chase, fleeing from one disguise to the next, but he was no match for Ashi's razor-sharp senses. She'd quietly chase after him in the shadows, until he ended up where he was now, standing in the middle of the stage wearing a blue dress, white apron, and a blond wig where a golden crown resided on top of it. Most apparent of all, however, was the confused expression on his face.

 _Pathetic! You expected to fool me, a daughter of Aku, with another one of your flimsy disguises?!_

Ashi gripped her kusarigama's handle tightly at the thought of this hideous man trying to put on an innocent act like this. She readied the weapon to strike when-

"Hey! Hey you! No weapons allowed on set!"

Just like that, her kusarigama was snatched up by a redheaded man.

"You fool!" she hissed at him, "Don't you realize I'm here to-"

"Shh! You're not up yet!" The man flipped through the script in his hand. "Next one up is…the prince! Oh no, he still hasn't been found?"

"The prince?"

"Yes, the prince! The one who sweeps the princess off her feet, then runs off with her!"

The princess…that had to have been Jack, as evidenced by the crown he was wearing. And she was meant to be taken away, was she?

Ashi cleared her throat and gave a sweeping bow towards the man she assumed to be this play's director.

"My humblest of apologies," she said with a deepened voice, "I am the prince of whom you seek."

* * *

A knocked out actor and a change of wardrobe later, Ashi leapt on to the set, ignoring the cries of "Your line! Your line!" from the director. The costume wasn't nearly as stealth-friendly as the magic that clothed her body-the yellow shirt and flowing cape were sure to both cause her to stand out as well as hamper her travel. Not that it mattered, this had ceased to be a stealth mission the moment she planned to set foot on stage.

The samurai's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of the assassin before him.

"Y-you!" the samurai stammered, recalling his past brushes with death from her. "You're…!"

Ashi grinned wickedly and unsheathed the saber that had been assigned to her costume. She aimed the blade at the samurai's throat, ready to thrust it in when-

"You're supposed to say, 'Yes, it is I, your fair prince, here to rescue you'!"

Ashi halted her attack to stiffen at the director's words. Rescue? By the way he phrased it, it sounded an awful lot more like a kidnapping. No matter, the play was to end with her taking the samurai away in the end, right?

"Y-yes…it is I," Ashi complied reluctantly, "Your fair…prince? Here to rescue you."

Ashi brought her arms around the samurai's back and the back of his knees and hoisted him up, ready to run off with him when-

 _"And now you kiss!"_

Ashi dropped the samurai to the floor as both he and she responded to the director's command with a flabbergasted _"WHAT?"_

The director hugged at the air, pouting his lips as he mimed out the act in question with a look of distress on his face. Ashi and the samurai turned to look at one another, the samurai sweating profusely and Ashi glaring back at him. She kneeled down and grabbed the samurai by the collar.

"The next time I do this, you can expect I'll be carrying poison in my mouth," she whispered in his ear.

Ashi grimaced in disgust as she pulled the samurai forward and kissed him, pushing her lips forcefully against his. The samurai, surprisingly, appeared to relax into it, and Ashi seized the opportunity to scoop him up in her arms once more, this time dashing off stage before the director could protest about their next lines.

"Looks like you're mine now, princess," sneered Ashi after she'd some distance away from the play. She threw the samurai to the ground, kicking him in ribs before he could attempt at making an escape. She summoned her kusarigama once again and wrapped the dumbfounded samurai up in its chain, then drew her sword.

"Any last words, my samurai princess?"

"You…are not a bad kisser, my prince."

"Ha! Fittingly filthy last words to come out of a disgusting man's mouth! Goodbye, samurai."

Ashi swung the sword at the samurai's neck and…the blade wouldn't go in. She snarled and hurled the blade at him again harder, but the sword left no impact against his flesh. She took the sword in her hands and ran a finger across the blade.

"What…curses!" Ashi angrily threw the sword aside. "I should have known from its light weight; this sword is a fake!"

"And your captive is free."

When Ashi looked down at the samurai, she saw him sitting with the chains at his side, smiling nervously. Ashi dove towards him, but the samurai took off like a rabbit, leading her to land face-first into the ground. She leapt to her feet and gave chase.

"You get back here, samurai!"

"After I find my clothes and sword!"


End file.
